A patent search was not specifically conducted on this invention. The applicant""s own United States patent is deemed the most pertinent.
The Easter patent discloses 1) a front pack assembly having an expandable main pack bag; and 2) a gun and cartridge carrier assembly. Numerous additions and improvements over the applicant""s prior art are described and claimed herein
At the present time, there are many people who like to observe, photograph, or hunt wild animals, birds, and other objects with a camera, binoculars, or a gun.
The present invention comprises a multi-function front pack assembly whereby the user can more easily and comfortably hunt, observe, or photograph wildlife and other objects. When compared to the prior art, this new front pack assembly provides significant improvement in several key features. It is more convenient and quiet to operate, while substantially reducing strain and fatigue on the user.
Some of the front pack assembly""s weight is held by shoulder straps. A larger portion of the pack weight is placed on the user""s waist belt and hips with a new and novel belt support assembly. This new belt support assembly attaches to and detaches from the user""s belt without the user ever having to loosen or unbuckle his waist belt.
Another feature of this invention is an adjustable side pack and arm support assembly positioned laterally on either side of the front pack assembly and support frame assembly. When using binoculars, a camera, or a gun, the user can slide his elbow down into the adjustable side pack and arm support assembly for comfortable and effortless use of a camera or gun, even for prolonged periods. Also, these same support assemblies can be used to conveniently mount such instruments as radios, global positioning systems, game finders, flashlights, and such, for continuous viewing and operation by the user. Also, there are removable pockets attached to the adjustable support assemblies for carrying items such as gloves, a knife, or film canisters.
Still, another feature of this invention, that is significantly different from previous prior art packs, is a bag flap enclosure means that is essentially silent and operable with only one hand. A user can easily open or close a bag enclosure flap member without alerting or scaring a bird or animal. Traditional flap fastening methods such as Velcro, snaps, buckles, and zippers are noisy and can require both hands to operate.
An additional feature of this invention is a compass attachment point, on top of a main pack assembly, providing easy and continuous visual reference when the user is traveling in unfamiliar terrain.
Still, another feature of this invention is a support receiver assembly to hold a telescoping monopod for cameras and such. Having a camcorder, or other camera, attached to a vertically adjustable monopod, on the main front pack assembly, allows the user to steadily film for prolonged periods, without fatigue, or store the camera in a convenient position.
Finally, at the bottom of the main front pack assembly near the user""s waist, is a U-shaped instrument support assembly. Items such as a long gun or fishing poll can be held and transported within the rack, yet still be readily available for quick use. On the outer side of the U-shaped instrument support assembly is means for storing gun cartridges.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a front pack and belt support assembly is provided to be utilized by a user having means thereon to attach to the user""s waist; a monopod for support of a camera member; and further includes means for supporting an elbow area of the user for holding and directing the hunting rifle, the camera member, or binoculars for outdoor enjoyment.
The front pack and belt support assembly includes 1) a main front pack assembly; 2) a shoulder support strap assembly connected to the main front pack assembly and operable to be placed for support about the user""s torso and shoulder areas; 3) a support frame assembly operable to receive and support the main front pack assembly; and 4) belt support assemblies to provide vertical support against a main belt member on the user; 5) an instrument support assembly connected to the support frame assembly operable to receive and support a rifle, fishing pole, or tripod thereon in a readily accessible position; 6) a side pack and arm support assembly pivotally connected to the support frame assembly and the main front pack assembly; and 7) an accessories support assembly having a support receiver assembly to receive and support a camera monopod or similar structure.
The main front pack assembly includes 1) a collapsible and expandable main pack assembly; 2) a main bag enclosure flap member operable with the collapsible and expandable main pack assembly; 3) a front pocket assembly connected to the collapsible and expandable main pack assembly; 4) adjustable side pocket supports mounted on respective opposite side walls of the collapsible and expandable main pack assembly and operable with the side pack and arm support assembly as will be explained; and 5) a main bag enclosure flap member.
The shoulder support strap assembly has a shoulder strap assembly connected to a torso strap assembly operable to connect the main front pack assembly to the hunter user thereof in a front position.
The shoulder support strap assembly includes frame support straps connected to the support frame assembly and having shoulder pad members to be placed about shoulder areas of the user to provide comfort when carrying a substantial load within the main front pack assembly and/or a load in a large back pack.
The support frame assembly includes 1) a main support frame member; 2) a main frame cover assembly mounted about the main support frame member; 3) the main belt support assemblies connected to the main support frame member with portions slidably engageable with the main belt member worn by the user; and 4) an anchor and spacer assembly mounted between the main support frame member and the belt support assemblies to provide necessary rigidity and spacing.
The instrument support assembly includes an instrument contact member secured to the main support frame member and having an outer cartridge support assembly. The instrument contact member is preferably constructed of a soft leather or rubbery fabric material so as to 1) restrain lateral movement of the rifle or tripod carried thereon; and 2) prevents scratches or damage to the user""s instruments.
The cartridge support assembly includes a cartridge pocket member having, a cartridge support member therein to receive various gun cartridges and being selectively enclosed by a cartridge enclosure member.
The side pack and arm support assembly includes 1) a side support assembly connected to outer respective side walls of the main front pack assembly; 2) an arm support assembly connected to respective ones of the side support assemblies and the main front pack assembly; and 3) pivot support assemblies connected to respective side pack assemblies and the support frame assembly by a frame connector assembly.
Each side pocket assembly includes a removable side pocket member usable with a pocket enclosure flap to carry various and removable selected items therein such as gloves or a knife.
Each arm support assembly includes a flexible fabric support member mounted between the pivot support assembly and an adjacent side wall of the main front pack assembly.
Each pivot support assembly includes an adjustable tube assembly having one end connected to a portion of the arm support assembly and a lower end pivotally connected to a lower portion of the main support frame member.
Each side pack and arm support assembly is operable to be selectively pivotal about the lower end of the adjustable tube assembly and providing means on the respective side arm support assemblies to receive an elbow portion of the user thereof for support steadying the hunting rifle or handgun during a gun firing operation or using the binoculars and/or steadying the camera member during a picture taking operation. The side arm support assemblies also provide means for carrying a radio, telephone, or GPS system in a readily operable or viewable position.
The accessories support assembly is provided with a support receiver assembly connected to a side wall portion of the main front pack assembly having a tube member therein operable to receive a camera monopod, or other similar structures.
One object of this invention is to provide a front pack and belt support assembly having 1) a main front pack assembly with a collapsible and expandable main pack assembly; and 2) a belt support assembly positioned on the back of the front pack assembly and operable to be slidably inserted between the user""s belt and body without loosening or unbuckling the belt and to resist upward or downward movement of the front pack during a packing operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a front pack and belt support assembly having 1) a main front pack assembly to receive and support numerous, items to be conveyed therein; and 2) a side pack and arm support assembly connected to each side of the main front pack assembly which is movable from a first position and pivotal outwardly having thereon an arm support assembly having means to receive and support an elbow portion of a user for 1) grasping a hunting gun and aiming and firing during a hunting operation; and 2) providing an arm rest for steadying a camera or a pair of binoculars during use thereof or, optionally, providing means for carrying a radio or GPS system in a readily viewable position.
One other object of this invention is to provide a front pack and belt support assembly having 1) a main front pack assembly secured by a shoulder support strap assembly to a hunter user thereof so as to be conveyed against a front chest of the hunter user; 2) a support frame assembly to receive and support the main front pack assembly and secure an instrument support assembly to receive and hold a hunting rifle in a horizontal lateral position; 3) a side pack and arm support assembly connected to the support frame assembly and the main front pack assembly and having arm support assemblies which can be movable pivotally to a usage position to readily receive a radio or GPS system for continued operation and viewing, or to support an elbow portion of the user during a hunting rifle firing operation, a camera holding operation, or a binocular holding operation; 4) an accessories support assembly having a support receiver assembly connected to the main front pack assembly and having a tube member to receive and support a camera monopod or used to hold and steady a camera member during a picture taking operation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a front pack and belt support assembly which includes a main front pack assembly to be worn on a front portion of a user that 1) does not have to be removed during seating of the user; 2) provides ready access to the front pack assembly; and 3) includes a collapsible and expandable main pack assembly.
Still, one other object of this invention is to provide a front pack and belt support assembly that has multiple uses such as easily conveyed on a front chest area of a hunter user thereof; providing an instrument support assembly to receive and support a hunter""s rifle in a readily accessible position during a hunting operation without strain of the hunter user thereof; economical to manufacture; simple to use; and substantially maintenance free.